


Curiouser and Curiouser

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Celestial Plans, Creation, Curiosity, Desire, Fallen Angels, Gen, Life the Universe and Everything, Luci's Fall Killed the Dinosaurs, Lucifer's daddy issues, POV God, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: God thought that his angels were created well, but Samael seems to have a flaw: curiosity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Curiouser and Curiouser

When He and She had made their children, it was both purposeful and yet random. Each child had a purpose, true, but that was not the whole of their makeup. Alongside their purpose were the bevy of traits that He wanted to bestow. Loyalty, pride, wit, agreeableness, gratitude, humor… these and many more were distributed to their children in a random panoply.

For Him, it was part of the joy of creation, seeing how the traits fell, how they merged with purpose, what the resulting personality could become. He could have ordained each one, but this was far more interesting.

He had thought that each trait He bestowed upon His children was a good one; He had thought through them carefully beforehand, and He wanted His children to be perfect creations. He had not accounted for _curiosity._

Curiosity paired with charm, honesty, and humor within the one He had made to bring light. Light and Dark were His second children, after only Responsibility, and at first He thought they were good.

These three, Amenadiel, Samael, and Michael were the first, laying the groundwork for all of His and Her children to follow. Amenadiel watched over them, and all the others, and ensured that they followed their purpose. Samael brought the light, at first to what would become the Silver City, then to the void, to billions upon trillions of corners of His creation. Between the light, Michael spread the dark, matching her creation to her twin’s in a swirling, precise harmony.

He created the next four in their exact image, creating the highest seven, the originals, to shepherd those who followed. Substance and body was called Raphael. His word, the messenger, was Gabriel. Jerahmeel was knowledge, and Zophiel the watcher. Responsibility, Light, Dark, Substance, the Word, Knowledge, and Observation. The seven eldest who cared for the others.

And for a long time, it was good.

But then, Samael’s curiosity emerged. Constantly he questioned his Mother and Father. He questioned Amenadiel, his other siblings, even the creatures of creation. Samael was never satisfied, another question always following on the heel of the first, in what soon became a near-endless litany.

This, in part, He had expected. Not, perhaps, the exuberance, but the questions were to be expected of the one who had drawn curiosity from the milieu. The problem was the effect that Samael’s curiosity had on his siblings. The highly intellectual wondered at the answers he earned. Those who saw patterns attempted to track a rhyme through his reasoning. The naturally submissive listened eagerly. The decisive based their actions on his words. The experimental tested his theories. The creative wrote and formed and rendered his ideas. Those who were meant to speak His word repeated Samael’s too, in passing, giving weight to what should not have had any.

Slowly, like a poison, Samael’s curiosity spread through what had become the Silver City, tainting each of his siblings in turn. Even She was not immune, as her own curiosity - the source of Samael’s - was kindled by his flame. Instead of focusing on Her own projects, She became more and more interested in His.

_Samael says you’re taking the creatures in a different direction?_

_Samael asked why our creations exist in different realms._

_Samael wanted to know how he differs from your newest project_

With even Her questioning Him, that curiosity He had thought a good trait to pass on had clearly been shown to be a flaw. He had to do something. He could not unmake Samael, because that would indicate that He had been wrong to make him that way in the first place. But there had to be something that He could do.

oOo

His plan was simple, once He had worked on it for a while. The best way to cleanse the influence of Samael’s _curiosity_ was to show it to the others as the poison it was. The charge was _Rebellion_ , a word created for a situation it came to fit. _Questioning_ Him made it sound personal, like an affront to Himself, instead of the pandemic he knew it to be. So Rebellion it was.

And His other children, lacking in flaws as He had intended, took this new word into themselves and understood it to be so. Even Amenadiel and Michael, the two whose creation were so entwined with Samael’s, understood this new truth, and followed His will.

Amenadiel proclaimed the truth to his siblings, explaining how Samael’s rebellion was something they needed to be protected from. Then Michael, her darkness a counterpoint to the light bringer, was tasked with putting out his light. It required a little nudge from Him to make their perfectly balanced powers unequal, to allow the one to quelch the other, but it was necessary.

Then His son fell, blazing through space and time, light and dark, until he crashed in a fiery, broken ball onto one of His creations. Even in this, one of His creations had been destroyed as a result of Samael’s curiosity, and He would need to start that project over.

oOo

He knew that the Fall alone would not be enough to contain Samael’s poison questions, so He began working on another creation. A realm of hellish proportions, the opposite in every way to the Silver City. Only such a place could contain the threat, and its nature, so antithetical to the nature of His other children, would help to keep their distance.

In this place, devoid of the light that filled the Silver City, ashes fell and coated His child, Samael, muffling his own internal light. To complete the imprisonment, He assigned Samael another task. No longer would he be the light bringer. From now on, he would be the _punisher_.

oOo

_”Hello? What’s your name?”_

_“Eve, Adam’s wife.”_

_“Ooh, Adam’s wife, eh? Replacing Lilith after she croaked, I see.”_

_“I guess so.”_

_“Tell me something, Eve. Is living here, playing house with Adam what_ you _want to do?”_

_“W- what? I don’t understand.”_

_“It’s quite simple, really. According to Dad, your kind is supposed to have free will. So tell me, what do_ you _want to do?”_

oOo

Lilith had been unpredictable, so upon her death, He had sent her into Samael’s realm, not wanting her to bring trouble to the Silver City now that He had finally excised the last of that poisonous curiosity.

Down there, she had created a new species, which He named ‘demon’, and warned His other children to avoid. They were not entirely useless, however, as He had a plan for His latest creation, and there was a place where the Lillim would fit into that plan.

But, while He was busy sorting out those changes, Samael had snuck up to His Eden, and his curiosity had again poisoned everything. Yet again a single question from His son had tainted those who heard it.

It was not Eve’s fault, as Samael’s silver tongue had preyed upon the innocence He gave her. Still, He did not want to give Samael another pawn, not so soon after Lilith, so He brought Eve up to the Silver City upon her death.

The sons she bore Adam, however, proved the spread of that taint, as neither was worthy of the paradise His children had created. One He left on Earth, as a warning to the others, and the other was sent down to Samael. Not as a pawn, like the Lilim, but as a test for his new assignment.

Without someone to punish, after all, Samael might go back to his old ways, spreading light and _curiosity_ to the world.

oOo

It happened frequently, in the way He counted time, though not quite frequently enough to cause concern. Samael - He refused to use His child’s chosen name that evoked his old task - would escape his confines in Hell and slip back up to the plane where he had crashed, spreading his venomous curiosity to the creation He called human.

They had free will, as He had designed, but somehow that wasn’t enough to combat the deceptive trait. He had given humans rules; laws, and told them to obey. They had a choice to do so, and most did. Until Samael appeared and started asking _why?_

_“Why aren’t you supposed to sleep with whomever you desire?”_

_“Why do you do what He tells you?”_

_“Why is questioning him called blasphemous?”_

_“Why are so many pleasurable things called sins?”_

Some humans resisted the temptations of his venom, but many others displayed curiosity of their own, and He was forced to send too many of His creations to Hell for their disobedience. Thoroughly sick of it, He sent for His messenger.

His oldest children would not serve; they lacked the true hatred of Samael that He had tried to inspire after the Rebellion. The Angels, and especially the six remaining Archangels, were too close to their fallen brother. The seraphim, however, He had created differently. Seeing how His chosen traits had flowered in His first children, He had very carefully selected the mixture for the following ones. She had not approved, but now She was gone, tucked away in Samael’s realm as punishment for her own flaws.

Thus, He chose Metatron, the highest of the seraphim, created to be His messenger, to spread the word to the humans. Metatron explained that Samael was the Devil, one born to tempt humans from the path that He had created for them. Beyond the threat of Hell, which had proven ineffective at combating poisonous curiosity, He now added dire warning of the tempter who liked to escape and walk among them.

Warnings written down among the holiest of texts tried to sway His creations from the Devil’s thrawl. They had to understand how dangerous his _curiosity_ could be.

oOo

He was created to bring out the light in whatever he touched. It was his purpose from the start, the only reason for his existence. But then a new purpose was overlaid on top of it. Punishment, it was called; the ability to bring out the guilt and wrong in what he saw. To find the truth inside the soul of all created. To turn feelings against those who felt them: to find the darkness within and betray it.

But purpose warred with purpose, and the original foundations could not be converted completely. Instead, they melded together, and a third purpose emerged from the others, drawing the truth from light instead of the dark. And always, framed by the traits of the child: charm, curiosity, humor.

_“Tell me, what do you desire?”_

oOo

He finally had a new idea: one to curb the curiosity in His Samael and convince him to stay in Hell where he should. He would use that curiosity against His child: put a puzzle in his path that would scare him away from asking any more questions.

Uriel, His best puzzler, had figured it out, and Seen the slight changes that were needed to prompt Samael’s obedience. Amenadiel obeyed without question, as he should, just as he did every time his Father said it was his responsibility to drag Samael back to Hell.

Shortly, the Miracle was in place, and Samael had, predictably, slipped from Hell to spread his poisonous questions among His human creations. A nudge and a chain reaction allowed Samael and the Miracle to cross paths. And, as planned, her resistance to his mangled purpose prompted curiosity within His lost child.

With that question in mind, Samael resolved to learn more about the Miracle, just as planned. Raphael healed her as ordered, unwittingly triggering the second half of His plan for Samael.

She shot him, and he bled.

He never wanted to see terror in His child’s eyes, but this was necessary for the greater good. Samael needed to be scared into returning to Hell and staying there, keeping his corrupting influence far from living humans.

But Samael did not flee.

Somehow, his fiendish curiosity bested his fear, his self-interest, and his intelligence. Somehow it _won_.

Samael really was his Mother’s child.

And, to His horror, it was proving to be contagious among His other children again, not just His creations. First Azrael developed feelings for a human, questioning her reason for keeping her distance. One of the Lillim developed human feelings, which should have been impossible without a soul. She escaped from Hell, and enacted Her own plans, but these did not slow the spread of the disease.

In fact, Her influence just made the infection of Amenadiel thrive all the faster. Uriel fell to that perplexing disease, wanting to finish the plan he had Forseen, to answer his own questions about Samael and the Miracle. Even Remiel, was not completely immune, asking her own questions after mere hours around one as tainted as Amenadiel.

To say nothing of the humans who accepted their divinity, daring to question Him and His decisions.

He needed a new plan, before the entire Silver City was corrupted by this renewed Rebellion of curiosity.


End file.
